The Beginning
by FluffyFriz
Summary: A fanfic written for a new show that never really had a good start. I decide that it should have a nice beginning, so I started writing about how Spencer and Billy Joe Cobra might have met.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer wasn't one to wish for the rich life, heck, he actually preferred his old hometown to the life in the city. But it was when he had been told that he would be going to Hollywood, all doubts left his mind. Sure, Spencer Wright had many close friends in his town, but he knew that sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Especially when this new move could affect his life in the movie and filming business. He reminded himself of the many great things that could come out of this move for his future. This, however, didn't make it any easier to say goodbye to everyone.

The whole week had been abnormal to Spencer compared to his normal routine. It all started when he had heard the news from his parents , the very sad news. His cousin, related through his mother as it was her cousin's son, had died that day. At the young age of 21, Spencer's cousin Billy had been gone from his life entirely. It had been only a year before that Billy's mother had passed away, so this was even harder on the Wright family. The sad thing was, that unlike many of Spencer's other cousins, Spencer actually knew him quite well from family gatherings such as Thanksgiving or Christmas. Although there was an age gap, the two of them would still get along and not exactly ignore one another completely. Spencer had nothing bad to say about him.

It was a sort of a big deal that Billy had passed away. Billy Joe Cobra was, and had been, an artist and composer that was well known by many. The cause of death had never been said to the media directly, and the theories and rumors varied. Sometimes the talk would sicken Spencer, making him wonder how people could talk about someone so nice in that way right after they died. Everyone loved Billy, and after hearing that he was gone so suddenly was kind of unbelievable. He was the one famous connection that Spencer's family had, a real celebrity. What was even more unbelievable was the fact that with Billy's whole family gone, Spencer's family was the next closest to Billy through blood, and had inherited all that he had left in passing.

They never asked for fame, fortune, or a life in Beverly Heights, but as Billy's will was what he had left to them, the Wright's had decided to follow this request with no restraint. Spencer had packed his bags to leave in as little as a month, and with a single moving van they had left their old lives behind.

The drive was a bit awkward for Spencer's family. Everyone was feeling really down, they all knew it, but they were all still trying to stay optimistic. Jessica, Spencer's little sister, seemed to be taking it the easiest of them all, her expression not one of sadness but annoyance by all the fake smiles her family had. Spencer spent most of his time looking out the window and at the view, kind of blanking out the whole drive.

"How much longer until we get there," Jessica asked with an angered sigh. Their mother turned around and gave the two of them a big smile. "It should be coming up really soon".

Spencer felt himself lighten up when he saw the large houses that had begun to show up lining the streets. He had never seen a neighborhood quite like the one he was witnessing, and the whole experience was one worthy of the movies. Surely enough, Spencer had his camera with him, and he had taken it out just to capture this moment. He had started to feel a lot better when he had something all together new to capture on camera.

It was then that he had seen it. A building so large, so unique, so very twisted and seemingly imagined by a child. It was the Billy Joe Cobra mansion, the new home of the Wright Family, and Spencer had never seen anything quite like it.

"Woah...", Spencer gazed away from his eyepiece to get a good look at it through his own eyes. This had to be too good to be true, he though.

"Alright kids, we're here," Hugh, the dad of the Wright family, said happily.

It was then that Spencer knew they were really in the right place.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh...a room all to himself. He never would've imagined that he would get such a huge space either. Spencer had been used to sharing a room with his sister, so this was a drastic change. Billy's room was about three times the size of even his parent's old room. As Billy and Spencer seemed to have a lot in common with video games and decorating, not to metion the fact that they had talked and been around one another more than the others, it had been Spencer's parents that had told Spencer he would be staying in his cousin's old room. Still, there was something sort of creepy to Spencer regarding sleeping in the room of a dead cousin not a month after he had passed. Spencer had seen his share of scary movies that seemed to share this plot exactly. He felt that the room had an eerie feel to it, and being in it seemed to have a different vibe in compairison to the other rooms of the house. Nonetheless, Spencer wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he found the good definitly overpowered the bad. His room had an elevator for pete's sake, if that wasn't an advantage, Spencer didn't know what was!

All the different belongings Billy left behind were all really cool anyway, so Spencer didn't mind even leaving most of the room the way it was. He decided he would just unpack what he needed for the night, as it was almost night time and the trip had left him too exhausted to do too much. So he unpacked the box with some of his clothes, such necessities as toothpaste and brush, and his laptop respectively. It felt a bit strange being in a new room and all, and he sort of felt weird with his sister not being around, but for some reason he didn't feel like he was 100 percent alone.

Before he would go to bed, Spencer decided to check out some of the cool stuff in his room; or rather Billy's room, and get a certain feel of what he would be living with now. Sure enough, Billy's room was filled to the brim, Spencer noticed, with his own products and pictures of himself. So the songs he sang had reason, he thought, Billy wasn't singing songs about himself without purpose. There was one thing that stood out to him among other things though, as he could've sworn that he had seen it move for a second. It was a necklace, a blue one that at the end had a shape that Billy's products tended to have (in the shape of his silhouette). Spencer lifted it up, and as his hands touched what felt like glass, he could swear that it felt warmer than it should feel normally. Strange, he thought, it felt as if someone had touched it a second ago. That's crazy, he thought to himself, noone else was in here except for him. He shrugged, putting the chain around his neck as he resumed to sit back on the bed. He headed for the comfort of the matress, but suddenly stopped, as he thought he heard something.

"Great, now he's touching my stuff". Okay, Spencer definitly was'nt imagining that. Chills ran down Spencer's spine as he went to turn around slowly. The room was seemingly brighter, almost with a blue haze or glow, and as he turned around, Spencer had found out why. Standing, or rather floating in front of him, was a real-life ghost.

He stared wide-eyed at the entity that was now made known to him. Suddenly, certain aspects he was experiencing weren't just paranoia. What really struck him, however, and above all else, was the fact that the ghost resembled the late Billy Joe Cobra, his cousin that he had been informed died not a month ago.

"Oh, great," the ghost moaned, "Now I have to stick around this kid all day."

Spencer continuously stared though, still struck on the fact that this was actually happpned. The ghost seemed to pick up on this, noticing that he was being possibly being looked at rather than looked through. He unfolded his arms, and looked at Spencer for a while.

"Billy?!" It wasn't until Spencer actually said his name that the late, the great, Billy Joe Cobra knew that Spencer actually could see him all of a sudden.

"Wait, wait hold up," Billy said, "You could actually see me?"

"Uh, yeah," Spencer replied awkwardly. Wasn't he supposed to be more suprised about this? "But, you're sorta...passed on, at least you were supposed to have-"

"That doesn't matter bro," Billy suddenly was grinning, "You can SEE me! Oh wow, it's been weeks since anybody has said a word to me! I've just been hanging around in my room and...and-"

"Wait, what," Spencer suddenly said, "You don't know? Dude, you're..."

"I'm what?"

How could he be so...unaware, Spencer thought to himself, he does know that he...died, right? He had to know.

"...You're a ghost," Spencer said quietly. The room was a bit silent. Spencer wondered if he had gone a bit too far with this, but he had to know eventually, right? Billy just floated in the same spot, sort of staring at Spencer. He looked to him as if he was letting the words he just said sink in, and he couldn't tell from his expression if he was sad or something. After about a minute, Spencer thought about just speaking up, maybe trying to say something comforting.

"Oohhhh," Billy finally said, "You know, that actually explains a lot."

Spencer wondered how he could actually take something so well, but he sort of just let it pass for his sake.

"Yeah," he replied awkwardly.

"But...I don't get why you could see me and everyone else can't," Billy replied, while doing a poking gesture towards Spencer. Spencer thought about that. That's actually a really good question, he thought to himself, why could he see him?

"I don't know," Spencer said, "I only started to after a little while, I didn't see you at first-"

"Maybe you're like, magic or something," Billy interupted, as he inspected Spencer, albiet his clear discomfort.

Spencer backed away from him a bit, "While it does sound nice to be 'magic'," Spencer replied, "I don't think that's necessarily the case here..."

Billy sort of frowned, and it made Spencer sort of feel bad.

"Hey, it's alright, we'll figure this out," replied Spencer. He tried to pat him on the arm reassuringly, but a streak of slime-like goo trailed from his hand. This made Billy frown a bit more, and Spencer just tried to casually wipe what he assumed to be some sort of ecto-goo onto his pants.

"How will we figure this out," Billy said, as he gestured to himself.

"Just stay calm," Spencer replied, "Now, maybe we can start with how you got like this? Do you ...remember what exactly happened to you?"

Billy just stayed there looking confused as ever, "I...I don't remember," he spoke quietly, "I'm not sure..."

"No problem," Spencer replied reassuringly, "Now, we just need to retrace to how I suddenly was able to see you...let's see...-"

"-you came in here," Billy interupted, "Aaand...you started opening all your stuff-"

"-Wait," Spencer spoke up, "You were there the whole time?"

"Well, yeah," Billy replied, "I was trying to ask who you were and why you were here and stuff, but you couldn't see me."

"Oh sorry, Spencer Wright by the way," Spencer smiled, "Your cousin? The one from that Christmas party, or New Years? ...Just never mind that for now, though. So I was putting my stuff away, and then I started to look around the room-"

"-Is that one of the Cobra's necklaces," Billy suddenly interupted, "that your'e wearing?" He gestured to the one around Spencer's neck at that moment.

Spencer shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so," he replied, "It was just lying on the dresser and...wait..."

"Wait?"

"That's it Billy," Spencer exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"Ohhh, it's just like that in that movie, Paranormia 2: The Hauntening," Spencer replied excitingly.

"Ugh, a scary movie," Billy said sounding afriad, "I don't do so good with scary..."

"Yeah, anyway, in the movie, there's a ghost that is able to stick around and haunt this abandoned warehouse, through the objects that it had owned in the living world," Spencer replied, using hand gestures.

"I dooon't really see what this has to do with me, Spence," Billy replied unsurely.

"It's the necklace, Billy," Spencer said simply, "When I put it on I was somehow able to see you! Maybe because it was one of your belongings..."


End file.
